


Kindness

by WanSue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, Original Character - Self Insert, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue





	Kindness

It wasn't Sakura who went to Team 7.

No, in this story is her younger twin sister Sakumi, with an equally pink hair and green eyes, but with a maturity which comes from the fact that she is an adult reincarnated. The catch is that she never got to know about Naruto the manga nor the anime, because even if she liked to read she didn't know about those.

It was kind of painful for Kakashi to have someone like her near: with a kind behaviour similar to Rin's, yet the same sense of responsibility of his late father and a name so alike in sound to his.

The way she looked at him -as if knowing there was something broken-, the way she picked up on studying by herself as to not troubling him, the way her paused way to speak portrayed words of acceptance towards the three other members of Team 7 wasn't as important.

(Except it made him think 'pack').

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sakumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790927) by [WanSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue)


End file.
